iTalk to Mom
by Geekquality
Summary: Freddie has a talk with his Mom after his kiss with Sam. SEDDIE!


**Ok, this idea came into my head and i just HAD to write it! ..now i should go finish my homework... i like the ending of this :P**

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own stuff...**

**SET AFTER iKISS! :D**

* * *

iTalk to Mom

One-Shot

Marissa's POV

What is going on in that boy's mind? He keeps sitting out on that fire escape, not even letting me give him a tick bath! He's been sitting out there for a week, all because that blonde girl… Samantha told the world he hasn't kissed anyone! He won't talk to anyone at all, not even me!

_iCarly_ is supposed to be on right about now. What? I _always_ watch _iCarly_, which reminds me, he has to work on his posture…

I log onto the _iCarly_ website on my laptop and go back to making cucumber rolls. Hopefully Freddie will come out of the fire escape sometime soon. I'm so worried for him and nothing I do will get him out of there. He could get a cold or cloud burn again!

I hear Carly and Samantha talk about some Meatball War as I chop up the cucumbers. Then I hear Samantha talking about something I never thought I'd hear.

"_On the last iCarly, I told you guys that Freddie never kissed anyone… and that was really personal and I shouldn't have said it on the show."_ I turn around and put my full attention on Carly, who seems to be a little nervous, and Samantha. _"And for all you people out there teasing Freddie about it, lay off! 'Cause I bet a whole lot of you haven't kissed anyone either… including me." _I gasp at what she says and Carly is obviously surprised, too. _"Yeah, that's right, I've never kissed anyone. So if you wanna tease someone about it, tease me, which is a bad idea unless you live near a hospital!"_ Samantha finishes and looks down, embarrassed.

"_Um, our Meatball War will be happening soon, but for now, please enjoy this photo of a man with shrimp up his nose!"_ Carly says and the screen flashes to a photo of a man with shrimp up his nose. I go back to cutting the cucumbers.

Wow, that was very brave of Samantha! I never expected her to do something so nice like sticking up for my Freddie-bear like that! I bet Carly is talking to her about that right now. I hope Freddie watched that; he'd be so proud of Samantha…

Suddenly, I hear Carly's voice again and I turn back to the monitor. _"Hey guys, sorry for the delay, but we'll have to reschedule the Meatball War for next week because Sam went to talk to Freddie,"_ she smiles at the camera before waving. _"See you all on the next iCarly! Bye!"_ Then the video stops and I exit out of the _iCarly_ site.

I go back to cutting some more cucumbers.

Samantha went to talk to Freddie? I doubt she'll get a word out of him, though. He hasn't talked to anyone or left the fire escape all week!

Seriously, what goes through teenage boys' heads these days?

I start to stir the batter for the rolls, low-fat of course. Can't have my Freddie-bear being unhealthy! When I finish, I mix it with the cucumbers. Then I put them into roll- shapes and put them in the already pre-heated oven. **(A/N: If you haven't noticed, I don't know how to cook things other than cereal and microwavable stuff XD)**

I wonder how Samantha is doing with trying to talk to Freddie. I hope she gets to him. She may not be my first choice, but it's someone! And she never actually hurts him horribly.

I continue to make some more cucumber rolls, when I hear something hitting metal. Oh, Freddie must be coming up the metal stairs! They are so unsafe! It's a good thing I have my First Aid Kit! A few seconds later, he opens his bedroom door. I also hate how his room leads to the fire escape; someone could come in, steal my mallet for fruit, and hurt my little Freddie-bear! It's a good thing my mallet is hidden and only comes out when we have fruit or any other foods he could choke on.

I look at Freddie and see that he has a big smile on his face. What happened to him? He was so depressed a little while ago! Oh, maybe Samantha _did_ talk to him!

He heaves a deep sigh and sits down on our plastic-covered couches.

"Freddie, you finally came out from the fire escape!" I say and hurriedly go to sit on the loveseat, which is covered in a plastic hypo-allergenic covering also.

"Yeah…" he says with a sigh and that huge smile on his face.

"Why did you decide to come out all of a sudden?" I ask him. I know the reason, though. Samantha finally got through to him. Out of all people, it's the one who caused this whole mess.

He tries to hide his smile. "Oh, uh, no reason…" he sounds nervous. What exactly happened between him and Samantha?

"Of course, dear, now tell me the real reason," I tell him with a smile.

"Oh, uh, I just thought that, um, it was time to come inside," he says nervously and he twitches his head a bit. That's how I know he's lying.

"Oh, Freddie-bear, I'm your Mom! I know when you're lying!" I chuckle.

"I-I'm not lying, Mom. I just decided it would be best to come inside!" he says defensively.

I smile at him. "So, I was watching tonight's _iCarly_," I look over at him and see his eyes widen a bit. Has he forgotten I watch every show? "I saw what that Samantha girl said. That was rather brave of her, huh?"

"Oh, you still watch _iCarly_?" he asks.

"Of course!" I smile happily. "I've seen all of your web shows! You _still_ haven't fixed your posture, mister!"

"Oh, yeah, what she did was… amazing," he says with a smile on his face. He looks lovesick! He hasn't even had that face with Carly!

I smirk. I usually don't do things so devious, but desperate times call for desperate measures! "You should talk to her and thank her for what she did," I say, knowing that they already talked on the fire escape.

He twitches. "Uh, I'll make sure to do that, Mom."

"So, you haven't talked to her… at all?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

He slowly shakes his head. "No…"

I sigh. "Freddie, I hope you know Carly said that Samantha left to talk to you," I give him a look.

He looks up at me, surprised. "Sh-She did?"

"Yes, she did."

"Oh," he looks down. "I-I'm sorry, Mom. We just… didn't wanna tell anyone about it…"

I roll my eyes and hold one of our plastic-covered pillows in my lap. "And why wouldn't you want anyone to know about it?" I ask with a chuckle.

"Because… we just didn't want anyone to know," Freddie says while fidgeting.

I hold the pillow closer to me. "So, what did you guys talk about?" I smile.

He looks at me weirdly. "Go-"

"You better end that with 'gosh!'" I warn him.

He rolls his eyes. "Gosh, when did you turn into such a school girl?"

I roll my eyes this time. "Stop trying to change the subject, Freddie!"

He rolls his eyes. "Well, she just apologized for everything that she's done to me throughout the years," he smiles again.

"Oh, so she's not going to pick on you anymore?" I ask, hopefully.

He chuckles. "Nah, it would be too weird if she didn't mess with me constantly!"

I nod, slightly confused. Why would he want to put up with that? "Okay… why would you want her to torment you?"

"Well, yeah, I'm already used to it and it would just be too… weird for her not to mess with me every day!" he smiles at something behind me. Oh, kids and zoning out these days!

"Okay…" I say warily. "Did you talk about anything else?"

He suddenly takes an interest of the coffee table. "Uh, we didn't _talk_ about anything else, really… I guess," he says with a little twitch again. I see a small smile on his face.

I raise an eyebrow and look at him, trying to catch his stare. "You didn't talk about anything else? Then what did you do?"

"Nothing… she just left," he twitches a little again.

"Freddie, I know you're lying. Carly said that Samantha went to talk to you _at least_ nineteen minutes before you came back in here," I say, still trying to get him to look at me.

He looks at me quickly. "She said that Sam came to talk to me?"

I roll my eyes. "Yes, she did. We already went over that! Stop trying to ignore the subject!" What could they have done for nineteen minutes? Unless… no… could my little Freddie-bear have _kissed_ Samantha? Oh, my gosh… I bet that happened!

"Oh, um, yeah, that's pretty much all that happened," he says, looking down again.

"Uh huh… so, when do you plan on having your first kiss?" I ask with an innocent smile. I feel so bad to have to trick him to tell me.

His eyes widen. "Oh, you know, when I meet the right person…" he says with a bit of a smile on his face.

"When you meet the right person?" I ask skeptically.

"Yeah," he says.

"So, would Samantha be the right person?" I smirk at him.

His eyes widen. "What? – No! – Why would you? – NO!" he says defensively.

I roll my eyes. "Come on, Freddie! Just tell me you and Samantha shared each other's first kiss!" I blurt out.

"But we-" he starts, then sighs. "Ok, fine, you win. We ended up kissing, but it was just to get it over with!" he says as he looks up at me. Aw, my baby looks troubled!

"Just to get it over with?" I ask. No one kisses 'just to get it over with.'

"Yeah and we promised to never tell anyone," he tells me.

I raise an eyebrow. "Ok, let me get this straight. You two kissed and it was just to get it over with and you'll never speak of it to anyone?"

He nods his head.

"So what was the point of kissing if no one will know about it? I mean, if no one knows you kissed anyone, they'd still tease you about it!" I tell him. It makes no sense!

His eyes widen. "O-Oh… we didn't think of that. I dunno, we just wanted to get it out of the way, I guess." He looks down, smiling again.

"Alright, but it still makes no sense to me... So, how was it?" I ask happily.

"MOM!" he yells, embarrassed. I give him a look as if to say, 'I'm not kidding.' He sighs and smiles. "It was eight seconds of pure bliss…"

I smile and raise my eyebrows. Aw, my baby's falling in love! See, that's love! He was never like this with that puppy dog love with Carly.

He meets my gaze and coughs. "I-I mean it was just… a kiss…"

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, of course, Freddie, because you didn't just say that it was eight seconds of pure bliss a few seconds ago," I say sarcastically.

He rolls his eyes. "Whatever,"

"Oh, come one, Freddie, I'm your Mom. You can tell me anything!" I tell him honestly.

He sighs. "You're right, but… I dunno…"

"Were there any other 'conditions' to your kiss with Samantha?" I ask, putting air quotes on 'conditions.'

"Well, after we kiss, we would go right back to hating each other," he tells me.

I have a confused expression on my face. "Ok, so, during the kiss, you didn't hate each other?"

He looks surprised by my question. "Um, I guess… I guess not?" he said as if it were a question.

"Freddie, listen to me, you don't kiss someone 'just to get it over with.' You kiss them because you like them at least a little. So do you like Samantha?" I ask him, seriously.

He looks at me nervously. "I-I don't know… maybe… possibly… a little…"

"Really?" I ask hopefully. I think she would be good for him!

"Yeah, I know you're mad and you probably want me to like someone else, but I li-" he starts nervously, but I cut him off.

"No, I think Samantha's good for you!" I tell him. Yes, I know she torments him daily, but they seem to fit.

He smiles a huge smile. "Really?" he asks hopefully.

"Yeah, that Carly girl could do something to really hurt you on purpose!" I tell him.

He rolls his eyes. "Like what?"

"Like… she could do something that ends up with you being hit by a taco truck and being in a bunch of casts! And I don't want my Freddie-bear to get hurt!" I tell him frantically.

He rolls his eyes again and chuckles. "Yeah, right, like that'll ever happen."

"But it could!" I tell him frantically.

He laughs. "Yeah, whatever, Mom. I'm going to bed, night!" he says and walks off to his room.

I look at the now closed door. I hope he and Samantha get together. I know Samantha hurts him, but she would never do anything to actually hurt him bad. Carly, on the other hand, could get him hit by a taco truck.

I just know it!


End file.
